galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Ceepee.doc
Ceanda-Polimos Sentient species of the Pin-wheel galaxy TL 8 AL 4/8 1 Contact Level Minus 3 Spread: Over more than 1000 Star systems – Home world : unknown Core world: Not located Chemistry: Carbon. NiOx breathers deviates 6 % from standard. LDLS Consumers Contact Level -4 History and Background The Ceanda-Polimos. Were a very war like species and after they reached TL 4 about 95,000 standard years ago. They created an Anti Matter weapon that destroyed their home world . The surviving Ceanda-Polimos. (On four colonies within their home system) 2vowed to end all wars and become a race of diplomats and mediators and protect other species from making the same mistakes. They dedicated their society and their collective lives to “forceful peace keeping” by invading other civilizations and stripping them of the means to fight wars. They call it “Motherly Supervision” and it is a form of enslaving others. Not by making them work or exploitation their resources or pressing others into service or forced labor, but by prohibiting any research that could lead to destructive technology and its application. They appear to be the dominant civilization in their galaxy and the core of what is called the League of Harmony . The Ceanda-Polimos are powerful psionic gifted3 individuals with the ability to teleport, manipulate gravity, density and use Psion energy as direct “energy weapon” as well as to levitate and fly. Developing these powers takes years of training, and only the peace keepers and “Diplomats” receive that training. Using Psionics untrained is dangerous and the population receives “Walber” every morning. A drug in form of a drink that inhibit the use of Psionics. The drink colors the teeth and eyes (different color every day) Not consuming Walber is a crime, punishable by “exclusion”4 Because of their psionic talent Ceanda-Polimos are called Sorcerers by many societies and civilizations of their galaxy. Some of the more talented Ceanda-Polimos, can create a 'molecular density field' where condensed air becomes hard enough to serve as a force field.5 They can also form dense air balls and shards as concussion or penetrating weapon. Females use their psionics with great skill to heal (bio matter manipulation) The Old (Leaders) are able to create holographic images around themselves or others within viewing distance. These projections can't hear, see or talk of course. The priest society/ cast are called the Truth seekers and are considered wise and holy. They worship peace, life and non violence as personified forces / entities. (But don't mind using force to press their ethics on others. Biology They somewhat resemble humanoid horses and display visual trades of both visual example species.(Horses and Humans) They are bipedal NiOx breathers with left turning DNA and Sugars(LDLS) In terms of reproduction there are no mysteries and it is pretty standard mammalian, with one or rarely two life births after a gestation period of 16 month. The average life span has been genetically raised to about 200-250 standard years. The average G.P. Stands 320 cm tall and weighs 280 – 300 kilos. (under one Gee) Physically, except for the reproduction organs there is no difference between male and female. Child rearing is a community affair Society While the entire society focuses on life and peace and related aspects these concepts are somewhat different defined as the same concepts to Union philosophy. Sex is an open and public displayed event as it is the act of making life. A pregnant female raised to semi goddess state while pregnant. Barren females are shunned and live as an outcast society at the fringes. No medical science is permitted when it comes to any aspect of the “life making” process. That males can be impotent bears technically the same stigma but is mostly “undiscovered” That males can be sterile is not an aspect they believe possible and since no science is permitted in this area it is not known or ignored. A female must have been pregnant and given birth at least once in her life before she turns 50. A female that gives birth to a still born is considered a cursed person who has not enough peace and life in her.6 A female that dies giving birth on the other hand is considered a saint and worshiped for generations in her community (And called upon in prayers) Rape is common and a female becomes a criminal and outcast,refusing intercourse. While there is no death penalty any individual who committed a crime against peace or life can not be fed or receive any sustenance other what is found. If a criminal starves to death, freezes to death or succumbs to dehydration was shunned by the forces of life and no violent act to kill that person was committed. Weapons that kill are shunned but weapons or implements that maim, wound or demobilize are fine. Freedom and liberties are fighting words and considered evil doctrines. The desire for Freedom is the seedbed of violence after all. Is it not better to be safe and alive than dead and free? Union contact and recent events After the Ceanda-Polimos learned about the Union “invaders” setting up their so called “Pinwheel base” and taking possession of the ancient gate, the Ceanda-Polimos send a delegation to evaluate. The CP delegation of course immediately requested that the new comers abandon all weapons, denounce all aspirations to violence. In return they of course would be blessed with guidance of the CP and their protection, in form of Overseers. Given the nature of the demands it was not a big surprise that the First Contact situation between Union and CP wasn't exactly successful. The CP did not understand why the newcomers did not accept Ceanda-Polimo rule and the blissful assurance of peace and life. The CP declared the newcomers stubborn interlopers of aggression and tried to educate them what life would be without CP protection. This also did not turn out the way the CP hoped it would, because the Union commandant of Pinwheel Base was from Earth and everyone in M-0 knew what the CP learned that day. “You do not accuse Earthers of being aggressive. “7 The CP learned that the Union is more than on par regarding technology and that they are not impressed by Psionics. The Union side learned that the CP are fanatics and will not stop till the Union is converted or eliminated as a “Force of Aggression”. While the CP are not on the same Tech Level, they are not very far behind. They appear to be the dominant force in their galaxy and have far more resources available there. While the CP are fanatic, the Union is stubborn. Admiral McElligott has given the base commander the “SLAM DOOR” authority and placed it on stand by.8 Three more Gate Trains are sent. A fourth Gate Train is currently been built and will carry the parts and components of a ship yard. 1 The CP are benevolent as long as you accept their guidance and supervision. They are extremely aggressive if you rather want to do your own thing. 2 The four colonies developed into the four Priest and leader groups of the CP society. Peace-ea . Life-ea . Tranquil-ea , Benelov-ea =Quadrunity of EA (EA is the godlike personification of peace and life) 3 Not quite en par with the Leedei or Saresii, but with an average CP reaching 800 and strong talents up to 6000 4 Exclusion means :No one is allowed to interact with you: Talk to you, feed you, give you something, heal you, touch you etc. You are excluded from society. Exclusion sentences can last one day to “life” 5 Not strong enough to deflect or stop Union TKUs but able to protect against Neuro Rippers, normal projectiles, standard weapon beams. (However weapon impact of any kind weakens the shield source (mind) and a forceful break of the shield can and cause brain and mind damage (up to lethal) 6 If such a female becomes pregnant again and delivers a life birth, all is forgiven and her social status is restored. Should she fail to give life birth again, she is exiled via “Exclusion” This gave rise to an entire society of prostitutes who offer sex for free, just in the hope to become pregnant again. 7 Old M-0 wisdom: “Do you know why the Monkey boys from Earth always claim to be the most peaceful kind? Because they are so terribly good at war.” 8 SHUT DOOR, SLAM DOOR and SHUT DOWN are code terms for Prime Executive Orders relating to the Ancient Gate Network: Shut Door : Deactivate the Gate (if possible), Slam Door : Destroy the Gate, Shut Down : Destruction order for all known Gates. Slam Door on standby means: there is an Officer on duty at all times able to execute SLAM DOOR immediately Category:File Depository Category:Fragments